


Mischief Managed

by Imnotwolverine



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Naughty Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotwolverine/pseuds/Imnotwolverine
Summary: You find someone snooping late at night in your library. But..it's not one of your pupils.
Kudos: 6





	Mischief Managed

The library is shy of abandoned and the ceiling-high bookshelves are looming like ancient trees over the last section of the library that is still lit. It’s a Friday night and mischief is in the air, the sound of giggling girls catching the ear of the last soul that still lingers between these bundles of knowledge. 

A man, tall as a tree himself stands in the gentle kiss of the light, his strong fingers leafing precariously through one of the books. _No, no, no._ Slowly he shakes his head, an obnoxious onyx curl falling over his chiseled face. _No, no, no_. _This is not was he was looking for._

Knitting his brow he pushes the book back on one of the shelves, his free hand placing the curl back where it belongs. _How long would this take?_

Sighing quietly he lets his eyes wander back in the direction of the entrance, his ears once again catching the girlish giggles of his eavesdroppers. 

_Oh you ladies!_..If only you knew what’s awaiting you. His lips curl up in a knowing smile as he pulls yet another book from the shelves, his ears now picking up the sound of two quiet feet, muffled by nightly slippers. 

_There she comes.._

—

‘Miss Juliette, Miss Tanya, say now, what reason have you for being out of your beds?’ Your voice echoes clean off the smooth tiles as the two girls quickly straighten up, their backs pressing awkwardly into the slightly opened library doors.

’N-nothing.’ Juliette bites her thin lip.

You raise an eyebrow above your half-moon glasses, not believing one word of it. 

‘I see. You were just..sleep-walking then? Together?’

‘Yes!’ Tanya nods quickly, ‘I mean..yes Misses..’

‘Miss..and..’ You silence them with a raised finger, your curiosity now getting the best of you as you too notice the light that licks through the slightly ajar door. _Someone has snuck into your sanctuary! Well, have you there!_ Your eyebrows raise even further as you look back at the mischievous two, their teeth biting into nervous lips. 

‘Very well then. Off to bed!’ You whisper with hush authority, the girls already sprinting away before you can finish: ‘And…quietly!’

 _Mischief, mischief, mischief!_ _Was it something in the air today?_ First you find the Smith’s girls attempting to rip out a page of one of your beloved biology books. A very special page may you add - with very special _..naked.._ male examples.

You wet your lips as you get ready to find the next mischievous soul, your fingers gliding over the cold handle of the heavy door as you push it open. 

In the very back of the library you notice a solitary crest of light, the free-standing bookcases in the middle of the space obstructing your view, making you even more curious about this nightly visitor. 

_Curiosity killed the cat, but ..satisfaction.. brought it back._

With careful steps you move over the Persian carpets, the thick wool quieting your feet as you finally get to see the curious critter. But much to your surprise, it’s not one of the girls; it’s a wide-shouldered.. _fine male example._

Clearing your throat you take another step, making your presence known without treading into the light: _a little shock would surely make him think twice about snooping around in your sanctuary, right?_

But no. You are mistaken there. It doesn’t seem to phase the young professor at all, his eyebrow slowly quirking up as he looks straight at you in the darkness.

_Guess he has some night-goggle glasses there, hmm?_

‘Bit of a nightcrawler, professor Clark?’ Your question lingers in the air as his signature half-smirk curls up his lips, his broad shoulders shrugging sheepishly.

‘Apologies. I didn’t mean to wake you misses..-‘ — ‘It’s miss.’ — ‘Miss.’ His eyes quickly drift over your long, sophisticated nightgown, your covered body shivering underneath his undressing blue gaze. 

He wets his lips as he quickly averts his eyes back to yours. ‘Please don’t let me keep you. I’ll make sure to lock up once I..’

You click your tongue and he instantly quiets, your feet stepping into the light now your presence is known - and seen. Squinting slightly, you look up at the large framed man, this small hidden-away nook suddenly feeling even smaller, the thousands of books embracing you both in a pathway no wider than a few feet. 

Taking a steadying breath you are suddenly so very aware of his presence, your feet quick to turn your attention to the books before you melt right onto the carpet. 

A carpet that would look good with the two of you on it, doing things from the biology… _NO, stop that!_

Calming your racy thoughts, you find yourself a task at hand, your fingers pulling out one of the books. ‘You didn’t put it in the right place.’ You say pedantically, pushing it a few shelves higher, your feet having to lift to reach. 

‘My apologies, Miss.’ His low sweet voice crawls into the shell of your ear as you feel him getting closer, his hand reaching out to help, but doing quite the opposite. Hands touching, you feel his fingers press the cover back into its snug home. 

Where it belongs. 

And right then you can think of other things that could find belonging beneath his fingertips. _OKAY. No. Stop this._ _Girls school. 11 o’clock. Time for bed. Behave yourself!_

But _ooph.._ there is just something about this charming professor. His masculinity oozes through the thin layer of fabric that hides you from him and again you feel so bare, his musk mingling wonderfully with the smell of old books and dusty oak.

‘I can’t have you…’ You turn around, but your warning never makes it past your lips as you find his face suddenly so very close to yours.

_**Mischievously close.** _

He licks his lips again. ‘..I was just..’ His words don’t make it much further as his blue eyes grow black, that same boyish little tug playing at his lips.

‘..looking for the stars?’ You try, making his smile grow. 

_GO TO BED NOW._

‘Well it sure is a perfect night.’ 

‘And yet you are staring at..books.’ 

For a hesitant moment you both just seem to exist, waiting for gravity to pull you towards or away from each other. But that would probably take light years and ..

‘Oh!’ You giggle nervously as he suddenly presses forward, lips brushing over yours as your glasses clash into one another. 

The both of you can’t help but laugh, the surprisingly swift move on his end ending in a clumsy crash of glass to glass. 

‘Apologies again.’ He awkwardly crooks his lips as he quickly takes off his glasses, your hand instinctively doing the same. 

You don’t see much without them, but it doesn’t matter. Within moments you feel that you don’t need your eyes to stargaze with this professor, his lips tasting of coffee and smiles. And promises. And surprising strength and…

‘OH!’ You gasp as he pushes you into the bookshelves, one of his hands calming you, caressing you, fingertips grazing over your cheek and neck while the other plants itself firmly next to your head. 

_Almost as if he’s keeping himself grounded._

You are not grounded at all though. Your heart flutters with embarrassing giddiness as he kisses you like they do in the movies. Or in really good romantic Jane Austen novels actually. But then even better. 

He is a good kisser, the type that carefully tests what you like before he goes on. From sweet lip pecks to a little probe, a tongue caressing your flesh, before he tries a little nip. And then a harsher bite. A more eager tug. Before he goes back to a few hot sweet pecks. 

Anything you had dreamed of as you had watched the professor meander through your library with his students, was nothing compared to how you feel right now. Your fingertips tangle through those soft obnoxious curls and your lips curl in a smile as he rewards you with yet another sweet merry kiss.

‘Wait,’ He suddenly quirks his head, hands pulling you away from the bookcase and more into the shadow. ‘someone’s coming.’ 

You’re not sure if you’re so happy-daisy that you’ve just lost both vision and hearing, but alas, you quickly nod and gesture at one of the bookshelves. 

‘There’s a..a…lever..a..’ You claw at some of the books until you find it, his breath hot behind you as the secret passage opens before you; a good thing about old schools is that there is often more than one way out of a precarious situation. And you sure are in a precarious situation right now. The both of you are supposed to be in your beds. _Your OWN beds._ You’re supposed to give a good example! Not this.. _this_..you reach your hands forward as your sight leaves you half-blind in the narrow dark corridor behind the secret door. 

Behind you, you can hear the bookcase slide closed again, professor Clark’s silent footfalls not far behind you. 

‘Woa.’ He says quietly, probably ogling the small hallway, which, if you are to take a right turn, would lead you to…

Gentle moonlight washes through a large glass door that leads out to the nightly gardens, a million stars pricking little lights in the solid black sky. 

By daytime a hundred girls would walk up and down this hall to go to class or lunch. But right now it’s quiet, your lips letting out a silent sigh as you turn back to Clark. 

The both of you can’t help but giggle. 

‘Mischief managed.’ He grins and you giggle even louder, poking him playfully. ‘I always got some Harry Potter vibes with you professor..though of course you are a more..grown..’ Your eyes may not see every little detail, but his large presence is hard to miss. 

As are his lips, his hands catching your cheeks again as he tilts your head to get another taste of what was so abruptly stopped moments earlier. 

And then he pulls back again, his eyes rolling in their sockets. _Another visitor? Were you really so…deaf?_

‘Ssh.’ He hushes as he pulls your giggling figure back into a well-hidden nook. 

Now you hear it too. Footsteps, a gruff voice echoing through the near-empty hall. ‘Looks like someone left the light on ‘s all.’ 

_Was that Coach Sy? Perhaps._

You reach for each other’s mouths, hands muffling your incessant giggles as the figure passes, then disappears. 

Now the moonlight cascades so prettily over his face, you must at least see him, and so you hastily put your glasses back on, afraid that if you’d blink he’d be gone again. That this is just another vivid daydream. 

But it’s not. As you regain your vision you look straight up at two pale blue eyes that shine with care and gentleness, his hand caressing your hot-burning cheek. 

‘Looks like you don’t really need those glasses do y–’ As the words leave your lips, realisation strikes. Without the glasses, and in the gentle light of a thousand stars..he looks like.. _like_.. 

He bites his lip as he sees the reality sink in your eyes. 

‘Oh my.’ You gulp, but he quickly shrugs it off. 

‘Hi.’ He smiles boyishly.

‘Hi.’ You blush. 

‘And eh, I’m actually more of a sci-fi guy, you see.’ His deep voice sounds almost longingly as his blue eyes now turn to the dark sky that calls for him outside. 

Sighing softly he pushes his own glasses into his chest pocket, deciding he won’t need them for now - but it’s not just that; it also frees up his hands. With a hint of a smirk he turns his mischievous blues back to you. 

**‘Want to see?’**


End file.
